Petak Umpet
by Crimson and Feathers
Summary: Chara Fatal Frame 1 smpe 3 pada main petak umpet di rumah Rei! Kira-kira kekacauan apa yah yang timbul karena kekonyolan mereka? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Feathers: Yo! Ini Fic perdana kami! Sebelumnya, diberitahu-…

Crimson: Aho ka? Debut pertama kita itu udah dibabat ama rated M eyeshield 21 tau!

Feathers: Iya! Gue salah ngomong! Sebelumnya, diberitahukan bahwa Crimson and Feathers adalah gabungan dari 2 author gaje** Crimson**

**Shinigami D. Evils** dan **BlackWhite Feathers**. Sebenernya yang paling gaje itu adalah Crimson..Ha ha ha! –disumpel pake violin hasil nyolong-*

Crimson: Sebenernya dari namanya aja udah ketauan, emang kebodohan Feathers itu gak ada yang bisa nandingin, hm..*Bisik*

Feathers: *nahan diri biar nggak ngamuk* Crims, lanjutin!

Crimson: Oh, oke! Fic pertama kami di fandom Fatal Frame! Dibaca dan di Review! Namanya juga fic perdana di fandom ini..jadi mungkin rada gaje ya (bukan mungkin, tapi pasti!). Saa, Ikuyo!

Feathers: -ngegeplak Crimson- Geblek! Lu lupa sesuatu!

Crimson: Sakit tau! Apaan?

Feathers: DISCLAIMER-nya, Baka Omae! –ngikutin Chaos Jealkb- Pikunnya dirimuu...

Crimson: Lupa dikit kagak apa kale. Udah tau gue tipe orang yang suka kelupaan ama disclaimer…Lu aja yang bilang!

Feathers: Aha-ha, Trust me! FATAL FRAME BELONGS TO TECMO! And...

Sunyi…

Feathers: *Celinguk kiri-kanan* Crimson?

Crimson: *Dipojokkan* Yay! Makan mie ayam disaat kayak begini emang enak…*nyeruput mie ayam tanpa dosa*

Feathers: Crimson!

Crimson: Oh, hay, Fea-chin! Ayo makan mie ayam! Enak, lho.. *nawarin*

Feathers: *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh dan tatapan kayak Reika*

Crimson: Baik, saya mengerti…*naro mie ayam*

Crimson n Feathers: **ENJOY! YAA~~!** (Suzuna mode: ON)

Crimson: Makan mie ayam lagi…*jalan dengan girang*

Feathers: **CRIMSON!**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Di kediaman Rei (lebih tepatnya, kediaman Yuu dan Rei), semua sedang berkumpul. Rei, Yuu, Miku, Mafuyu, Kirie, Kaname, Reika, Kei, Mio, Mayu, dan juga Ruri pastinya. Kenapa mereka semua bisa disana? Fu fu fu, alasannya mudah, mereka lagi arisan! *Digampar sekampung* (Feathers: Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pedulikan kata-kata Crimson yang gaje ini!). Mereka kesana cuma lagi pengen nostalgia aja. Awalnya suasana ramai dan gak terlalu sepi apalagi angker seangker Abyss of Horizon yang isinya Tattoed - Tattoed Priestess semua. Tapi, mendadak sepi. Hanya terdengar suara televisi (itupun ujung-ujungnya dimatiin sama Rei, katanya penghematan) dan suara ngeong-ngeongnya Ruri. (?)

"Enaknya...kita ngapain lagi nih?" Tanya Rei ke geng-nya. "Makan, udah. Ngegosip (?), udah. Ada yang punya usul?" lanjut Rei. Semuanya langsung diem pada mikir……

"Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!" usul Mio ceria sambil angkat tangan.

"Tidak!" tegas Rei secara instant. Mio ciut.

"Ayo main injek bayangan!" usul Mayu.

"Seperti orang idiot!" kesal Kaname. Mayu ciut.

"Ayo main ibu-bapak-an!" usul Miku.

"Kekanak-kanakan!" kompak Rei dan Kaname. Miku ciut. Mereka pada diam dan suasana hening…

5 menit…

10 menit…

30 menit...

1 jam…

Karena FF gang kelamaan mikir, kedua author pun pergi. (-dikeroyok readers- readers: **LAMA LU AH! UDAH LAMA, MAU KABUR LAGI! LANJUTIN BURUAN! BIKIN ORANG PENASARAN AJA...**Crimson n Feathers: G-gomen, back to the story…)

**"AHA!"** Seru Mio tiba-tiba sembari loncat dari sofa. Semua kaget, "Innalillahi!" Kei tersentak kaget sambil terjatuh dari tangga saat lagi asik baca buku. Sementara yang lain, semua mata tertuju pada Mio. (Lho? Kayak Miss Indonesia aja…)

"Hee? Ada apa Mio? Kau punya usul?" tanya Mayu.

Mio mengangguk. "HOREE! Keajaiban dunia ke-delapan! Mio otaknya jalan!" bahagia Mayu sambil tepuk tangan dan diselingi loncat.

"Aihh, jadi malu daku…" malu-malu Mio membungkukkan badan.

"Otak gak bisa jalan, bodoh!" ucap Yuu santai sambil tetap tertuju pada majalah yang dia baca. Mayu duduk karena ciut.

"Seneng dikit kan kagak apa. Yuu-san gak bisa diajak bercanda nih…" umpat Mayu cemberut.

"Lanjut!" perintah Yuu.

"Oke! Gi-…"

"Jangan maen rumah-rumahan!" potong Rei saat Mio mau ngomong.

"Kagak! Gima-…"

"Jangan main ibu-ibuan!" lanjut Kaname.

"Kagak! Et dah pada berisik banget! Gimana kalo kita… Main petak umpet!" ucap Mio bersemangat sambil ngancungin jempol dan nge-wink. Yah, mungkin penyebabnya gara-gara dari tadi dimarahin Rei dan Kaname melulu. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat………

"………….."

"………….."

**"WUAAPPUAAH? PETAK UMPET?"** Seru para geng Fatal Frame minus Mio dan Mayu. Sementara Mio memasang tampang blo'on dan terpaku pada pose-nya.

"Iya! Petak umpet! Kan seru! Lagipula rumah Rei-san cukup luas, kan?" ucap Mio bersemangat (lagi).

"Haa! Kau bodoh apa idiot, cebol sialan! Petak umpet? Jangan bercanda!" kesal Kaname teriak.

"Kaname bener! Kau bocah idiot sialan! Biar pun rumah gw luas…tempat ngumpetnya terbatas…!" lanjut Rei memojokkan Mio ikutan Kaname.

"A-aku kan cuma ngusulin…" ucap Mio gemetar dan ciut. Mio benar-benar ketakutan seperti saat dia ketemu sama Twin Kiryuu di hallway.

"Kau…" geram Rei dan Kaname dengan background hitam. "Ma…maaf…"

"Kami ikut…" ucap Rei dan Kaname sambil ngancungin jempol. –Gubrak!-

"Ah, kalian kenapa?" polos Rei melihat FF geng kecuali Kaname pada terkapar dengan kaki keatas.

"Re… Rei-san benar-benar enggak bisa ditebak…" ucap Miku.

_'Tunangan gue makin hari makin aneh… kesambet apaan sih dia?'_ batin Yuu.

"Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Mio.

"Tanya!" seru Reika lantang. Mio mengangguk. "Mau tanya apa, Reika-san?"

"Anu…Ngumpetnya dimana aja kan?" Tanya Reika.

"Tentu..." jawab Mio.

"Di Attic boleh?" lanjut Kaname. Mio mengangguk. "Kalo di kamar mandi?" tanya Kaname mengacungkan tangannya. Mio lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kalo di-...uagh!" belum sempat Kaname melanjutkan pertanyaannya, mendadak ada buku terbang dari tangga.

"Berisik!" kesal si pelempar, Kei. Kaname pun terkapar di lantai.

"Waa! Kaname! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Reika cemas.

"Hahaha…bunganya banyak banget…" ngigo Kaname sambil tertawa garing.

"Bunga? Kyaa! Jangan! Itu surga! Kaname, you can't leave me this time!" Reika mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kaname.

"Hei, itu kata-kata gue saat Yuu mau pergi!" kesal Rei.

*Duak!* Kei menendang vas bunga diujung tangga biar semua mata tertuju padanya. (Crims: Minta banget diliatin ni orang tua…)

"Aduh! Sakit juga, nih nendang vas bunga!" rintih Kei megangin kakinya. Semuanya sweatdrop ngeliat Kei. Kei langsung 'Ehem'.

"Kalian ini...udah gede aja masih maen petak umpet! Balik ke TK aja sana, dasar orang-orang idiotisme!" lanjut kesal Kei.

"Pa…Paman…Pa…man…Paman Kei...**PAMAN KEI JAHAAATTT!**" Mio langsung nangis kejer sebelumnya mewek dulu. Langsunglah Mayu menenangi Mio.

"Ooh, Mio…jangan nangis…" ucap Mayu memegangi kepala Mio. Melihat Mio nangis, Kei langsung panik.

"Ee-eh ma-maaf Mio! Maaf! Paman salah, paman salah! Maafin paman, ya?" pinta Kei. Mio langsung berhenti nangis n ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Beliin kamera baru…" pinta Mio.

"What! Kamera? Gila lo! Kamera tuh mahal banget! Lu pikir gaji gw sebulan noh berapa, ha?" bentak Kei. Miomewek lagi.

"Ibuuu! Paman Kei jahaaaat!" adu Mio. "Wa! Wa! Wa! Kayaknya bentar lagi ada yang mau pergi, nih. Kasih sesajen, nyok!" ajak Mafuyu enteng. "Ayo! Ayo!" antusias Kaname.

"Woy! Gue masih idup neh! Iya iya. Entar paman beliin…" hibur Kei. Mio senyum puas. "Makasih…"

_"Fuh, mati aja gue kalo ampe Mio nangis terus ketauan ama Shizu... Bisa abis gue sama dia..."_ batin Kei sambil senyum sweatdrop.

"Kei! Apa-apaan kau? Kau itu kesal sama Kaname karena dia lebih cakep dari lu ya?" kesal Reika yang masih nggak terima Kei karena Kaname masih pingsan.

"Udah tau ngapain nanya? Dasar tato sialan!" balas Kei dengan narsis (?).

**"APA! KUBUNUH KAU!"** Teriak Reika dengan Background saat Reika ngelawan Rei di Final Hour.

"Udahlah! Kita main ini aja. Nyantai dikit gak apa kalee~..." ucap Mafuyu menenangkan suasana.

_'Oh, pacarku emang keren dan dewasa...'_ puji batin Kirie dengan mata kedap-kedip gaje + gigitin sapu tangan (masang tampang napsu).-dicekek Kirie-

Akhirnya mereka setuju dan melakukan janken. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aaaakh!" keluh seseorang yang kalah janken sambil memandangi jarinya.

"Hehehe. Dengan begini... Mafuyu, kau yang jaga ya..." ucap Kei dengan tawanya yang khas (Emang Kei suka ketawa?).

"Tidak! Ini pasti ada kesalahan tenis! Ayo ulangi...! ulangi!" kesal Mafuyu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kalo kalah, ya udah kalah aja!" Kei ikut sewot.

"Apaaa?" Mafuyu tambah sewot.

_'Tadi...Dia bilang tenis 'kan? Bukannya teknis?'_ batin Yuu ngeliat 2 teman karibnya adu mulut.

"Dia bilang tenis kenapa enggak ada yang nyadar, ya?" bisik Rei ke Yuu. Yuu cuma mengangkat bahu dangan pasrah.

"Bodo! Pokoknya lu jaga. Gue tabok lu ampe gak jaga!" ancam Kei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Mafuyu. (-Kei digeplak Feathers- Feathers: Itu kata-kata gue, baka! -digampar MioMayu-)

Miku langsung memukul Kei. "Sekali lagi kau berani mengancam Mafuyu kuhajar kau!" ancam balik si pemukul Miku dan Kirie dengan background api yang saaaangat gelap. Kei langsung ciut. (Feathers: Aduh Kei, ama Tengai Narumi aja berani. Masa sama cewek aja enggak?) (Kei: Bodoh! Gue itu takut karena mereka cewek! Cowok itu gak boleh mukul cewek!) (Crimson: Huwaa! Kei-san dewasa banget...)(Fea: Sudahlah Crim. Back to the story!)

"Ba...Baik..." ucap Kei.

"Udah, dong! Kapan mulainya, nih?" Rei mulai jengkel. Yuu langsung nenangin Rei.

"Tenang tenang, Rei-chan sayang (Crimson: What? Yuu manggil Rei apa? tidaaakk... -tepar-). Ga usah ikut emosi. Bisa kan?" Rei ngangguk-ngangguk nurut aja.

"Udah! Enough with chit-chat!" Miku langsung sok bahasa Inggris (-digaplok Miku-). "Kakak! Cepet itung!" perintah Miku.

"Okelah kalo begitu. Ha...Ha...Ha..." Jawab Mafuyu dengan entengnya sambil ngikutin gaya the Warteg Boy. Semuanya pada sweatdrop.

_"Pasti kepalanya terbentur sesuatu gara-gara kalah janken tadi…"_ batin Miku dan Kirie kompak.

Lalu Mafuyu menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung "1...2...3...". Otomatis, semua langsung pada kalang kabut nyari tempat buat ngumpet. Ruri yang lagi di ujung tangga cuma bisa sweatdrop (emang kucing bisa sweatdrop?) ngeliat manusia-manusia gaje itu. Karena males ngeliatin mereka, Ruri pun tidur. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah mereka akan dapat bersembunyi di tempat yang strategis? Kita lihat~~!

**- Hour 1: Reika & Kaname -**

"Ngumpet dimana nih, Kaname?" tanya Reika dengan rada panik-panik gitu deh...

"Hmm...Ngumpet di Attic kamarnya Yuu aja!" Usul Kaname.

"Tapi bukannya itu sempit banget, yah?" Tanya Reika.

"Sempitlah. Tubuh lu segendut itu.." bisik Kaname pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa katamu tadi, Kaname?" tanya Reika dengan wajah menghitam. Kaname langsung keringet dingin.

"Nggak! Nggak sempit-sempit amat kok! Muat deh! Ya? Ya? Pleease..." pinta Kaname dengan puppy eyes dan Poker face-nya.

"Yaudah! Cepet kita kesana! Ntar keduluan yang lain!" akhirnya Reika mau. Dan mereka pun melesat ke Atticnya kamar Yuu.

Reika dan Kaname ngumpet di situ. Sementara sang empunya kamar dengan tunangannya...

**- Hour 2: Rei & Yuu -**

"Kita ngumpet di belakang pintu kamarmu saja Yuu.." usul Rei.

"Eh? Kenapa disitu?" tanya Yuu.

"Jadi pas Kei masuk ke kamarmu, kita ga bakal langsung ketahuan, gitu. Pas dia masuk…kita masih punya waktu buat mukul leher belakangnya…trus dia pingsan…trus yang laen pada keluar, deh!" jelas Rei yang mendadak jadi sadis gitu.

"Anu…Rei, kurasa itu tidak manusiawi. Memukul dari belakang saat lawan sedang lengah begitu… Kau ngikutin Agon dari Eyeshield 21, ya?" sweatdrop Yuu.

"Pikirin? Udah, ayo buruan!" ajak Rei menggandeng Yuu.

_"Iya aja dah! Kayaknya kelamaan ada di Manor of Sleep bikin Rei jadi bringas…"_ batin Yuu.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar Yuu.

**- Hour 3: Mio & Mayu -**

"Waduh kita ngumpet dimana nih enaknya?" tanya Mayu kepada Mio. Mio berpikir sejenak.

"Emm... Antara kamar mandi atau nggak Dark Room, maunya ngumpet dimana?" tanya Mio.

"Hmm... Aku maunya ngumpet di kamar mandi. Kamu?"

"Aku maunya di Dark Room sih, sebenernya..." jawab Mio. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Mio berkata, "Kita misah aja deh. Kamu di kamar mandi dan aku di Dark Room…"

"Hm... Oke! Kali ini aja kita misah! Ayo cepet kita mencar! Kita kelamaan ngobrol nih!" jawab Mayu. Dengan begitu, the Amakura twins pun berpencar ambil seribu langkah ke tempat sembunyi masing-masing. Tapi, baru langkah ke-3 milik Mio…

"Kyaa!" diiringi dengan suara *Bruak!*

"Yaah, si Mio pake acara jatoh…" ucap Mayu santai dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar pintu kamar mandi buat ngintip Mio. Mio langsung bangkit dan lari menuju Dark Room.

**- Hour 4: Miku -**

"50... 51... 52..." Mafuyu terus menghitung.

_'Waduh! Ngumpet dimana nih?_?' pikir Miku panik sambil muter sana-sini diujung tangga. Dia pun berpikir keras. Akhirnya, dia mendapat akal sehat (?).

_'Ah ya! Di lemari kamar Rei-san aja! Kan gede juga tuh!'_ serunya dalam hati (CrimFea: Bukan lemarinya yang gede. Lu-nya aja yang badannya kecil. -ditabok Miku-). Miku pun langsung melesat ke lantai 2.

**- Hour 5: Kirie -**

"60... 61... 62..." Mafuyu masih terus menghitung sampai 100, sementara Kirie masih kelabakan di deket situ.

_'Wah, gue sendirian. Ayang gue lagi jaga sih...Ngumpet dimana yah enaknya? Ayo, Kirie! Mikir! Mikir!'_ batin Kirie menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ting! Lampu ide langsung menyala di atas kepala Kirie. _'Oh ya! Di Attic kamar Miku aja! Lagian ga apa-apa, kan?'_ pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kirie jadi agak ragu. Soalnya kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, kurang sopan rasanya nyelonong masuk kamar orang tanpa izin pemiliknya......

Tapi Kirie langsung menendang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. _'Udahlah! Bodo amat! Gue ga ada pilihan lain! Toh, lagipula Miku kan calon adek ipar gue! Hi hi hi hi hi...'_ batin Kirie sambil cekikan nggak jelas (-dicekek Kirie-). Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kirie langsung ambil seribu langkah (Tapi pelan-pelan tanpa suara) dan menerobos masuk ke kamar Miku dan manjat ke Atticnya. Mungkin karena terlalu terburu-buru, kakinya terpeleset salah satu anak tangga dan jatuh.

"Mommy!" ucap Kirie kaget.

"Aaah! Tangga model escaping ladder emang merepotkan!" keluh Kirie yang manjat lagi.

**- Hour 6: Kei -** (Lagi di Hallway)

_'Tidaak! Gue ngumpet dimana? Tadi pas gue mau ngumpet di kamar mandi langsung ditendang sama Mayu. Masuk ke Dark Room dihajar sama Mio. Naek keatas, nanti ketauan ama Mafuyu. Hmm, membingungkan...'_ batin Kei yang dengan bodohnya masih sempet diem tanpa gerak didepan pintu.

_'Tapi, kenapa sekarang keponakan gue pada bringas bin sadis semua yak? Mayu juga yang dulu feminim jadi rada tomboy gitu. Hmm… Kelamaan tersesat di Kurosawa house bikin dia gila kali yak…' _pikir Kei yang masih belum sadar dengan keadaan. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu dipikiran Kei.

"Ah!" jerit Kei dengan bodoh tanpa tahu keadaannya sekarang.

"Gue ngumpet di gudang aja! Gudangnya Yuu kan nggak kecil-kecil banget tuh. Oke! Kecepatan MAX!" Kei langsung melesat dengan cepat. Tapi, baru sampai di pintu Altar Room, Kei merasakan ada sesuatu di pintu depan. Dia pun balik dan mengecek. Dia tempelkan telinganya ke pintu agar bisa dengar. Tanpa basa-basi dia membuka pintu tepat sebelum tamu itu menekan bel.

"Oh! Kau..." ucap Kei misterius.

**- Sementara itu, Mafuyu -**

"Ceban! Eh salah, Maksud gue..100!" seru Mafuyu dengan lantang (Feathers: Udah lantang, salah lagi. -ditabok Mafuyu-).

"Siap ato enggak.. Gue bakal nyari lu semua!" teriak Mafuyu dengan semangat 45. Lalu dia mulai mencari. Dia mulai dari dapur. Mencari dimana pun yang dia mau.

"Hmm, aneh. Kalo gak ada di dapur, berarti mereka pada ngumpet di atas ato di Hallway." gumam Mafuyu. Tapi tiba-tiba...

-Kruyuksss- terdengar suara perut Mafuyu yang menandakan dia harus makan.

"Oh sial! Aku lapar. Udah gue duga, seharusnya tadi pagi gue minta Kirie buatin gue makanan. Lapeerr..." keluh Mafuyu memegangi perutnya. Kemudian mata Mafuyu tertuju pada benda yang berada didekat pintu dapur.

"Kulkas! Pasti banyak makanan didalam sini. Lagian, Miku kan jago masak..." tanpa pikir panjang, Mafuyu membuka kulkas dan menemukan...

**- Pong -**

Kosong! Tak ada apapun didalam kulkas itu. Hati Mafuyu pun hancur lebur tak tersisa...

_'Mustahil!'_ jerit Mafuyu dalam hati. ***Jreng!*** Mafuyu bersujud dengan lesu di depan kulkas (Fea: Perasaan, lebay amat ni cowok. Kagak dapet makan aja kayak abis ditolak cintanya...). Mafuyu berdiri dan mulai melanjutkan permainan. (Crims: Yaah, dia kan orang yang mudah menerima kenyataan dan tidak lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan). Mafuyu naik ke lantai 2 dan ngecek kamar Rei. Sebelumnya dia ketok pintu dulu.

"'Misii. Rei… Gue masuk ya…" ucap Mafuyu.

"Oh, ya… Silahkan!" balas Mafuyu dengan suara dicewek-cewekin (?).

"Makasih…" setelah bermain drama monolog, dia masuk kedalam kamar Rei. (Fea: Dasar. Kebiasaan lu tuh, Crimson. Crims: Hm hm -cuek-)

"Hmm, sepi. Mungkin nggak ada orang disini.." ucap Mafuyu.

_'Celaka! Kakak disini! Bisa gawat kalo dia tau aku di sini...'_ batin Miku yang ngumpet didalam lemari. Karena terlalu panik, Miku tidak sengaja menyenggol tempat baju-baju Rei disimpan dan timbullah suara yang mencolok yang terdengar oleh Mafuyu.

"Hm? Apa ada yang ngumpet di dalam lemari kali yah?" tanya Mafuyu yang berjalan kearah lemari.

_'Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!'_ Miku pun langsung keringet dingin sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Saat Mafuyu membuka sedikit pintu lemari. Dia menghentikan tindakannya.

"Huh! Mana mungkin ada yang ngumpet ditempat seperti ini. Lemari ini terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki. Hanya orang bodoh yang ngumpet disini.." ucap si Mafuyu. Miku merasa lega karena Mafuyu mengurungkan niatnya membuka lemari sekaligus sebel karena Mafuyu ngatain dia (secara tidak langsung) orang bodoh.

Lalu, saat Mafuyu mau keluar. Matanya tersangkut (?) pada meja Rei. Dia melihat sebuah foto terpajang disana. Dan saat dilihat, Mafuyu langsung cekikikan gaje.

"Ki ki ki ki. Apa-apaan foto ini? Jadi ini foto Yuu dan Rei saat mereka pergi ke Hawaii 2 tahun yang lalu? Yuu kocak banget. Make celana boxer doang. Ajip! Rei seksi banget...Kayaknya Miku dan Kirie kalah abis deh sama ke seksian-nya Rei..." ucap Mafuyu rada mesum mode on. (Crimson: Waaa! Mafuyu jadi nafsu gitu ama Rei!)

"Udah ah! Ntar kalo ketauan Yuu, Miku dan Kirie, gue ngeliatin foto ini bisa dikurung di Abyss of Horizon gue..." batin Mafuyu yang keluar dari kamar itu. Tepat saat dia membuka pintu kamar Rei, dia melihat sosok yang sedang mengendap-endap jalan dari arah kamar Yuu menuju bawah.

"Eh?"

Suasana hening sejenak. Mafuyu dan orang yang sedang mengendap-endap itu saling bertatap mata.

"..............."

"..............."

"Aaaah!" jerit Mafuyu.

**To be Continued**

Crimson: Yaaa! Minna-san! Gomen kalo tiba-tiba kita potong!

Feathers: Oi Crims!

Crimson: Apaan?

Feathers: Gue mau ngasih sesuatu...

Crimson: Eh? Apa?

Feathers: Ini! -nabok Crimson-

Crimson: -mukanya jadi ganas- WOI! APA-APAAN ITU!

Feathers: -nggak kalah ganas- BRISIK! ITU KRN LU NGELEDEKIN GUE DI DIALOG PEMBUKAAN TADI! PERCUMA LU BISIK-BISIK!

Crimson: TIDAAAAAAAKKK! -ngibrit-

Feathers: TUNGGUUU! Minna-san, Review yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson: Yaah, sebelumnya kami minta maaf banget gara-gara kelamaan update chap 2-nya.

Feathers: Kami menargetkan dapet 5 review buat chap 1. Ketauan banget maruk-nya, ya? Ahaha...*tawa garing*

Crimson: Makasih buat Ac, Anastasia Keehl, meido teme-chan, chariot330 dan Nate Hinasaki yang udah nge-review dan mengalami tekanan batin gara-gara kelamaan update, menurutku.

Feathers: Tak usah basa basi..lanjut baca saja. A/N-nya sudah dikurangi sebanyak hampir 80% kok. Jadi, gak terlalu memusingkan pas baca..Ini chap keduanya! YAA-HAA!

Crimson: Minna-san, ENJOY THIS CHAP!

**-Saigo no Chapter-**

"Eh?"

Suasana hening sejenak. Mafuyu dan orang yang sedang mengendap-endap itu saling bertatap mata.

"..."

"..."

"Aaaah!" jerit Mafuyu.

**~O~**

"Kaname!" lanjut Mafuyu. Ternyata yang dilihat Mafuyu adalaahh... KANAME OTOTSUKI!

"Hiiiee, Mafuyu!" jerit Kaname kaget.

Dengan cepat mereka langsung adu kecepatan untuk segera menuju ke tembok dapur tempat Mafuyu jaga. Mereka menuruni tangga dengan gerakan lebay + di-slow motion. Tapi...

Mereka lupa kalau di pertengahan tangga ada Ruri yang lagi tidur dengan nyenyak. Kaname yang satu-satunya menyadari hal itu, tentu dia kaget dan berusaha mengurangi kecepatan, namun nasib berkata lain...

"Ebuset!" karena dia ngerem mendadak tanpa ngasih rambu-rambu, Mafuyu yang enggak tau itu menabrak Kaname hingga Kaname terjatuh guling-guling. Sebelum dirinya terguling-guling, karena penyakit "tidak-mau-kalah"nya (?), dengan cepat ia menarik baju Mafuyu. Jadi dia nggak bakal jatuh sendirian dan Mafuyu nggak sampe ke tempat jaga...

**GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG…BRUAKK!**

**DAN YAK! DENGAN SUKSESNYA…**

**MEREKA MENABRAK TEMBOK DI UJUNG TANGGA, SAUDARA SAUDARA! MENABRAK TEMBOK! **Dan wajah mereka pun merah karena jiplakan dari tembok...

By the way, gimana bisa sih Kaname bisa dengan nekatnya mengendap-endap keluar?

**-FLASHBACK-**

Pas di kamar Yuu...

_"Duuh sampai kapan kita di sini?" keluh Reika._

_"Udah, sabar aja..." ucap Kaname santai._

_"Aku bisa dehidrasi ini kalo terus di tempat pengap begini, tauk!" dengus Reika kesal dengan suara pelan._

_'Bisa-bisanya ngomong begitu padahal selama bertahun-tahun kau ada didalam Abyss of Horizon yang isinya mayat semua. Pengapan mana ama disini?' umpat Kaname dalam hati sambil buang muka._

_"Kaname!" panggil Reika agak kesal sambil nyubit perut Kaname._

_"Adawdawdaw! Iya, iya. Aku juga pengap di sini. Aku mengecek keadaan dulu, dah..." ucap Kaname cemberut. "Aku juga ikut!" ucap Reika rada manja. Mereka pun turun dari Attic. Dan saat membuka lemari, dia kaget karena ternyata Rei dan Yuu sedang duduk-duduk di kasur (sambil pegangan tangan)._

_"Yuu? Rei?" bisik Kaname kaget. Yang disebut namanya pun juga ikutan kaget._

_"Lho? Kaname? Reika? Kenapa kalian berada di Attic Yuu?" tanya Rei heran. "Maling lu yak!" tuduh Yuu nunjuk-nunjuk._

_"Ya iyalah…Eh kagak, bodoh! Kami ini ngumpet!" ucap Kaname yang langsung geplak kepala Yuu._

_'Tadi bilang iya… Sekarang bilang kagak… Maunya apaan tau!' batin Yuu megang kepalanya._

_"Kami nih ngumpet. Karena kami..." Reika tiba-tiba berhenti berkata. Dia terdiam._

_"Ada apa, Reika?" tanya Rei heran._

_"Ssst! Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang ke lantai 2! Kita harus diam! Bisa saja itu Mayufu…"_

_"Yang benar Mafuyu!" ralat Yuu dan Kaname._

_"Benarkah?" tanya Rei sembari menempelkan kupingnya di pintu. Matanya membulat seketika._

_"Ah! Benar! Kita harus diam! Ssst, ssst! Jangan pada bersisik!" bisik Rei._

_"Yang benar berisik!" ralat Yuu dan Kaname lagi layaknya tukang peralatan. (Yuu dan Kaname: Yang benar tukang ralat kata!)_

_Rei pun kembali menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat._

_"Fuh... Syukurlah dia menjauh. Tapi kelihatannya dia sedang masuk ke kamarku." ucap Rei dengan tenang. Yang lain langsung menghela nafas lega._

_"Ah! Mumpung Mafuyu sedang ke kamar Rei, bagaimana kalau kau melesat langsung ke tempat jaga, Kaname?" usul Reika menoleh pada Kaname._

_"Siapa? Gw? Kenapa mesti gue?" tanya Kaname heran sambil nunjuk diri sendiri. Semuanya diam… Lalu, mereka melihat Yuu dengan kompak._

_"Ha? Kenapa kalian ngasih tatapan kayak begitu ama gue?" heran Yuu tegang. Semuanya hanya diam dan tetep ngeliat Yuu dengan tatapan Lu-aja-yang-keluar._

_"U...Ukh...Ohok! Ohok! Ohok! Anak muda jaman sekarang tega sekali… Nyuruh kakek tua renta begini buat turun tangga! Ohok! Ohok! Kalian pengen kakek mati dengan cepet, ya? Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!" Yuu secara OOC langsung berpura-pura jadi kakek-kakek. Dia bawa tongkat dan megangin punggungnya. Beneran kayak kakek-kakek tua dan hebat banget ngeles-nya ini orang...  
_

_"Kau aja Kaname. Kasian kakek (?), udah tua… Entar matinya cepet." desak Rei nge-dukung tunangannya._

_"Iya dah! Gue yang keluar!" ucap Kaname sedikit gak ikhlas._

_"Hati-hati Kaname, jangan sampai ketahuan." ucap Reika sedikit khawatir. Kaname mengangguk. Rei pun membukakan pintu pelan-pelan._

_'Moga-moga berhasil!' batin Kaname. Dia pun mengendap-endap keluar kamar Yuu._

_"Ka-na-mee..." panggil Yuu pelan (udah gak jadi kakek-kakek lagi)._

_"Apa?" tanya Kaname pelan juga._

_"Kagak. Cuma ngetes pendengaran lu masih bagus apa kagak..." jawab Yuu dengan bodoh. Kaname pun hampir naik darah. Lalu, Kaname jalan lagi._

_"Kaname..." panggil Yuu lagi._

_"Apaan, sih!" kesal Kaname._

_"Gue dkk bantuin lewat doa aja, ya..." lanjut Yuu._

_"Apa kata lu, dah!" saat mau jalan, dipanggil lagi. "Kaname..."_

_"Apaan!" dengus Kaname. "Hati-hati pas turun ditangga..." saran Yuu._

_"Banyak omong!"_

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Yuu yang mendengar kegaduhan itu mengintip sedikit. _"Kan udah dibilangin hati-hati pas turun tangga. Jadi bocah ngeyel banget, sih?"_ batin Yuu yang balik lagi kedalam kamar menemui 2 dayangnya (Rei dan Reika –ditonjokin Kaname gara-gara Reika dianggep sebagai dayang-). Kembali ke 2 orang ter-lambat dalam kecepatan otak di FF...

"Aduh! duh! duh! Kaname, kau itu apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Mafuyu yang terjatuh menimpa Kaname.

"Sakit!" rintih Kaname memegangi wajah + pantatnya.

"Kau ini...jatoh ngajak-ngajak. Jatoh dewekkan aja napa?" lanjut Mafuyu.

"Ogah! Entar kalo gw jatoh sendirian.. Lu bisa melesat tajam ke tempat jaga..." jawab Kaname.

"Tempat jaga?" ucap Mafuyu heran.

Hening beberapa saat…

**-Pong-**

"Ooh! Benar juga! Kita, 'kan lagi main petak umpet.." ucap Mafuyu.

"La iya..makanya gue gak mau ampe gue kena.." balas Kaname. Ni orang bedua pada bodoh,ya? Gak pada nyadar apa?

Hening lagi...

-Grusak,Grusuk- mendadak Mafuyu dan Kaname lari secepatnya menuju ketempat jaga. Kaname tidak sengaja keserempet kakinya dan jatuh lagi. Mafuyu karena terlalu buru-buru ampe kesandung dan jungkir balik sofa. Kaname pun memanfaatkan waktu disaat Mafuyu jungkir balik untuk menyentuh tempat jaga. Tapi sayang, sebuah tongkat berbentuk jari telunjuk menyentuh tempat jaga sebelum Kaname menyentuh.

"Ha? Apaan nih?" tanya Kaname.

"Kena lu...Ka...na..me!" ucap Mafuyu senyum licik. Kaname pun melihat tongkat itu yang ternyata dipegang oleh Mafuyu.

"Aaaah! Kau curang!" kesal Kaname.

"Muka lu curang! Kan boleh dengan cara begini..." ucap Mafuyu yang berhasil bangkit dari keadaan sebelumnya. (Kakinya diatas dan kepalanya dibawah meja)

"Kan nggak boleh pake alat!" sewot Kaname.

"Kalau nggak boleh ya bolehin..." balas Mafuyu santai. Dan terjadilah adu bacot di antara mereka.

10 menit kemudian...

"Cih! Sial! Sial! SIAAAL!" gerutu Mafuyu sambil berjalan di Hallway. Rupanya Mafuyu kalah adu bacot sama Kaname tadi. _**'Bodohnya dirimu, Mafuyuu!'**_ batinnya dalam hati. _'Ah sudahlah... Nah sekarang nyari di mana lagi nih? Dark Room? Atau kamar mandi?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan dan melihat pintu ke Dark Room dan kamar mandi secara bergantian.

"Gw tau! Cap Cip Cup aja...Yosha! Cap cip cup belalang kuncup..Kaname lari dicium ucup (?) berubah jadi curut...!" ucap Mafuyu bodoh sambil menunjuk bolak balik kamar mandi dan dark room. Lalu, tangannya berhenti di Dark room.

"Naha! Brarti di Dark room,ya...?" Mafuyu lalu jalan kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian, sementara Mafuyu ke Dark room…Mayu yang ada didalam kamar mandi merasa keadaan sudah aman...Dia ingin segera keluar. Tapi, baru selangkah dia menginjakkan kaki... twin sister-nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Mio ngibrit dengan cepat hingga rok Mayu terbuka sedikit dan rambutnya terbang. Seolah ada asap juga yang mengiri larinya Mio. Mayu sweatdrop.

"Mi... Mio?"

Mio ngibrit diiringi oleh Mafuyu. Mayu pun reflek langsung masuk dan ngumpet kembali karena takut ketauan sama Mafuyu.

"Tunggu kau, cebol!" panggil Mafuyu.

"Siapa yang mau nunggu? Kalo nunggu entar aku jaga!" seru Mio yang langsung masuk keruang tengah.

_'Ukh. Tadi ketauan gak yaa sama Mafuyu?'_ batin Mayu dengan wajah yang... yah, sulit dijelaskan (?).

Tapi daripada merhatiin Mayu yang nggak menarik itu..sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di Dark Room?

**- 10 menit sebelumnya, di Dark Room -**

Mafuyu membuka pintu Dark Room dengan perlahan-lahan, karena siapa tau ada yang ngumpet di Dark Room.

"Hmm...Coba kita cari-cari di sini..." ucap Mafuyu serasa bersama dengan orang lain.

Namanya juga dark room, udah pasti gelap banget. Mafuyu meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu. Tapi, karena terlalu gelap..gak sengaja Mafuyu menabrak lemari dan ember yang ditaro sama Rei diatas lemari jatuh. Reflek Mafuyu pun..

"Ayam! Itu...anu! Ember jatoh! Ayam jatoh...!" Mafuyu latah mendadak. Tapi dia juga mendengar suara sesorang latah 'AYAM!' dengan lantang.  
Mafuyu merinding. _'Jangan-jangan...Setan!'_ batin Mafuyu ngeri dan dengan tampang shock.

_'Eits! Bentar... Tp kayaknya gue kenal deh ama suara latah tadi... Siapa ya?'_ Mafuyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dan pada saat dia lagi mikir-mikir, tiba-tiba seseorang melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik dari balik lemari menuju pintu keluar Dark Room.

3 detik hening di Dark Room...

**"AH IYA! MIO AMAKURA! GUE LUPAAA!"** teriak Mafuyu gaje pas nyadar kalo tadi itu Mio yang melesat. Langsunglah dia ikut melesat ngejar si Mio.

"Tunggu, cebol!" panggil Mafuyu.

**- Di tempat jaga -**

"Hore! Hore! Aku enggak jaga!" girang Mio sambil loncat-loncat. Lalu datang Mafuyu sambil ngos-ngosan. "Cebol! Berani sekali kau mendahuluiku?" kesal Mafuyu.

"Kan lagi main. Ohoho! Daripada mikirin aku, mending nyari yang lain…" ucap Mio yang duduk di sofa bersama Kaname. "Awas lu!" ancam Mafuyu.

"Kalah sama cewek? memalukan sekali…" sindir Kaname.

"Cerewet!" kesal Mafuyu.

Mafuyu mencari kembali. 'Et dah! Pada ngumpet dimana, sih? Kayak setan, ngumpetnya ditempat sepi...' batin Mafuyu rada kesal karena sejak tadi mencari kagak nemu-nemu. Lalu, dia merasa kebelet dan harus segera ke kamar mandi. Dia pergi kekamar mandi. Saat dia masuk kekamar mandi, dia tidak sadar kalo Mayu sedang bersembunyi didekat kloset. Dan saat dia **MAU**, ingat, ya **MAU** membuka resleting celana...

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Mafuyu!" jerit Mayu yang reflek langsung nyiram Mafuyu pake pancuran.

"Ma…Mayu? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Mafuyu yang menutup resletingnya. "Tidaaaaaak!" Mayu langsung melempar pancuran itu kewajah Mafuyu dan ngibrit. Mendengar kegaduhan itu, yang pada ngumpet langsung keluar.

"Mioooo!" panggil Mayu menuju ruang tengah. Yang namanya dipanggil saat itu tengah makan keripik kentang dengan Kaname sambil nonton tv. "Mayu? Kau kenapa? Kok kau basah begini?" cemas Mio menghampiri Mayu. "Huhuhu, itu tadi Mafuyu…" Mayu menangis gaje.

"Mafuyu?" Mio bingung.

"Hei, ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Rei dari atas. "Aku enggak tau, mendadak Mayu datang dengan tubuh basah dan menangis…" jawab Kaname.

"Ha? Mayu-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Kirie. "Huhuhu! Itu…Mafuyu…" jawab Mayu.

Mendengar nama pacar dan kakaknya disebut, Kirie dan Miku melesat dengan cepat kebawah. Kirie bahkan merobek kimononya agak bisa memperlebar langkahnya, Miku lompat dari lantai 2 memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya dan mendarat tepat diatas Kaname. "Hugeh!" rintih Kaname yang punggungya dengan mudah diinjak Miku.

"Kenapa dengan Mafuyu?" tanya Miku dan Kirie sangar sambil memojokkan Mayu ke tembok. Melihat wajah seram mereka berdua, Mayu jadi tambah takut. ***Brak!*** yang diomongi pun datang.

"Mayu!" seru Mafuyu dengan tubuh basah dan plester X didahinya. "Hii…" kaget Mayu.

"Oi, Mafuyu…kau apain anak orang?" tanya Yuu santai. "Kagak gue apa-apain! Dia-nya aja yang mikir enggak-enggak. Kecil-kecil udah mesum…" bantah Mafuyu. Miku, Kirie dan Mio memberikan tatapan pembunuh.

"Kau apakan Mayu?" tanya mereka bertiga kompak yang sekarang memojokkan Mafuyu. "Ka-kagak gue apa-apain kok!" jawab Mafuyu terbata-bata.

Lalu, Mafuyu menjelaskan.

"Makanya kalo udah kebelet, liat dulu ada orang apa kagak…" ucap Yuu.

"Lah kan gw gak tau. Dikira gue peramal apa?"

"Mayu juga…ngumpet-nya di tempat aneh, sih…" lanjut Rei.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Mayu memainkan jarinya.

"Jadi…Ni permainan dilanjutin apa enggak?" tanya Reika. "Anggep aja kita semua udah kebakaran. Ulang aja! Ulang!" seru Kaname.

"Tunggu! Ini belom kebakaran! Mana Kei-san?" tanya Miku seperti polisi. Semuanya pun inget. Kei kagak ada disini.

"Brarti tinggal dia doang. Oke! Mafuyu…cari!" perintah Kaname. "Gampang!" PD Mafuyu sambil gosok hidung bawahnya.

"Kagak ada!" batin Mafuyu shock.

"Beeh, katanya tadi 'Gampang'. Sekarang nyari satu orang aja kagak bisa…" sindir Yuu.

"Hei, Mayufu…" panggil Reika. "Mafuyu!" ralat + kesal Mafuyu.

"Whatever! Sudah 4 jam kau cari Kei. Lebih baik nyerah ajalah..." usul Reika yang bersandar dipundak Kaname.

"Tidak! Sebagai cowok, gue gak mau nyerah. Bakal gue cari dia! Hingga ujung dunia sana!" tegas Mafuyu dengan berapi-api + lebay.

"Berarti kalo dia ke neraka nemuin senior iblis (baca: Hiruma Youichi), kau mau?" tanya Mio.

"Ah, kalo itu mah… Gue nolak ah…" jawab Mafuyu pelan sambil garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Tapi... Kau udah nyari seisi rumah selama 4 jam dan gak ketemu-ketemu..." lanjut Yuu bertopang dagu.

"Tidak!" Mafuyu tetap menolak.

"Miku, terkadang kakakmu keras kepala, ya..." ucap Rei.

"Begitulah..." gumam Miku pasrah.

**- 1 jam kemudian -**

"Oh, aku lapar..." keluh Mio memegangi perutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku juga lapar..." ucap Mayu. "Mafuyu, berhentilah nyari dan kita makan di restoran aja..." saran Kaname.

"Berisik! Gue mau nyari dia, tato sialan...!"

"Nyerah aja...sejak tadi aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan hawa busuknya (?)" Mio berkata dengan entengnya.

"Si...sial..Okelah! Gue nyerah! Keiii..keluarlah! Kau yang menang!" ucap Mafuyu. -Siiiiing- tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Sudah kuduga gak ada yang beres! Baiklah, kita semua berpencar mencari pak tua bau apek itu (?).." perintah Yuu.

"Oush!"

Mereka pun mencari kesana-sini. Ada yang di halaman belakang, di attic, di kamar mandi dan ditempat-tempat lainnya.

"Kei, kau disini?" tanya Kaname yang ngintip dibawah sofa (?). (Crimson: Haaa? dibawah sofa? dikira yang lo cari anting nyokap lo?)

"Kei-san, kau disini?" Miku yang ketularan bodoh juga nyari di lemari bawah dapur. (Fea: Ini lagi bocah!)

"Kei, kau disini?" Mafuyu membuka kulkas. Tapi, dengan cepat Miku menutupnya. "Hii.." kaget Mafuyu.

"Kakak cari Kei-san apa cari makan?" tanya Miku sangar. Mafuyu hanya senyum miring sambil mundur perlahan dan…

"Ah, A...ahahah...Aku...nyari Kei, kok!" segera ngibrit ke Hallway tapi...

"Hebuchi!" Mafuyu nabrak pintu. "Kei-san gak ada di hallway…" ucap Kirie innocent. Mafuyu terkapar dibawah dengan wajah merah karena nabrak pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba oleh Kirie.

"Lho? Mafuyu, kau enggak apa-apa?" tanya Kirie mendekati Mafuyu.

"Kagak…" –gletak- Mafuyu pingsan. "Tidur disini bisa bikin kamu masuk angin, lho…" lanjut Kirie benar-benar innocent.

"Huhuhu, mendengar kata-katamu membuatku beneran sedih, kirie…"

"A…Ara?"

Akhirnya mereka semua kelelahan mencari Kei yang tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya. Mereka semua tumbang di ruang tengah. Rei terlalu lelah hingga tertidur dipundak Yuu. Miku bersandar ditembok (Karena gak tau mesti sandaran ama siapa). MioMayu saling bersandar. Kirie melepas keletihannya dengan tiduran di dada Mafuyu. Reika duduk di sofa sementara Kaname sandaran diujung tangga.

"Kemana sebenarnya mahluk halus itu?" keluh Yuu.

"Ya,udah...mendingan kita makan aja yuk. Ntar juga dia keluar sendiri..." usul Rei. "Iyalah..."

Kemudian mereka keluar, saat sampai didepan pintu...mereka mendengar...

"Terima kasih, ya...maaf udah membuat kau repot.." ucap seorang cewek segan.

"Jangan khawatir. Jalan denganmu enak, kok..." balas cowok. Mereka yang ada didalam rumah merasa gak asing lagi dengan suara itu. Mereka membuka pintu dan melihat..

"Kei!" seru geng FF serentak.

"Oh? Hai..." sapa Kei serasa gak punya dosa.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Mio.

"Jalan ama Kyouka..enak looh..." jawab Kei sambil wink. FF geng (kecuali Kei) cengo dan rada jawdrop.

"Tidak bisa...Tidak bisa dimaafkan...! Huoooo!" ucap Mio, Reika, Mafuyu, Kaname dan Rei nyerang Kei.

"Hah?"

**"HANCURKAN DIA!"** seru Mio lantang. "Hiii.." Kei pun langsung kaget dan berniat lari tapi langsung ditangkap oleh Mafuyu.

"Catch MAX! Kirie! Siapkan talimu!" perintah Mafuyu. "Siap kapanpun, honey!" Kirie menarik keluar talinya dari balik kimono.

"Mio, ikat dia!" perintah Reika. "Oke!"

"Reika! Cekek dia!" perintah Kaname. "Baik…" nyiapin tangan kanan.

**"Eh? AH! HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"** sewot Kei yang dipegangi oleh Yuu dan Kaname.

**"BRISIK! KITA UDAH NYARI-NYARI ELU KLILING RUMAH STENGAH MAMPUS TAUU!"** kesal Kaname teriak dikuping Kei.

"Sapa suruh nyari gue keliling rumah ampe mampus? Salah elu ndiri!" balas Kei enteng.

"Setengah mampus!" ralat Mafuyu yang menyiapkan tali. "Iyalah…"

"Sudah cukup kami sabar menghadapimu, orang tua sialan (?)! **BUNUH DIA!**" seru Mayu.

**"YEAH!"** lantang FF geng yang mulai ritual balas dendam.

"Tidaaaaak!" jerit Kei.

"AH! Kei-san!" panggil Kyouka cemas.

**Duak, grusak, dger, ciit, buak, jealkb (?), bump MAX, dll!**

Suara pertempuran tragis bin sadis terjadi dikediaman Rei.

1 jam kemudian…

"Oke. Udah selesai…" ucap Yuu yang menepuk tangannya.

"Fuuh, lumayan capek juga, nih…" lanjut Rei. "Ayo kita makan!" ajak Mio. "Ayo, ayo!"

"Woi! Kalian mau kemana? Ngebiarin gue dengan keadaan begini? Hei, maniak kamera sialan! Come back! Woi!" panggil Kei yang diikat di sofa tanpa pakaian (hanya pakai celana boxer), wajah belopotan gara-gara dicoret-coret pake tinta kutukan dan lipstick, diikat pake tali Strangling Ritual, bekas genggaman tangan hasil cekekkan Reika, wajah babak belur digampar cowok FF, rambut yang dibotakin setengah, dll.

"Kalian denger sesuatu?" tanya Kirie polos. FF geng geleng-geleng.

"Paling cuma suara tikus di attic. Ayo kita makan…!" jawab Reika.

"Go to restoran. Yaaa!" semangat Miku. "Yaaa!"

FF gang pun pergi meninggalkan Kei dalam keadaan tragis di dalam rumah sementara mereka pergi makan. "Gimana gue mau kekamar mandi kalo diikat kayak begini! Gyaaaaaa!" jerit Kei.

The End? Finish? Owari? Fin?

Crimson: Yaa, akhirnya selese juga nii cerita, Fea-chin…

Feathers: Fic yang udah kita rencanakan sejak tahun lalu baru selesai hari ini. Menakjubkan…

Crimson: Atarimae MAX! *wink*

Readers: Lalu? Bagaimana keadaannya Kei?

Feathers: Ah, karena dia diikat dan ditinggal oleh FF geng selama beberapa jam, Kei-ossan ngompol di sofa Rei…*baca scenario*

Crimson: Ngompol? Benar juga. Selain itu, Crawling Woman yang mendiami attic-nya Yuu datang kebawah dan menggoda Kei yang dalam keadaan terikat.

Feathers: He? Benarkah? Kei digodain ama Crawling Woman?

Crimson: Haide gozaru.

Readers: Makasih udah jawab pertanyaanku…*pergi*

Crimson: Minna-sama, review dibutuhkan. Mana tau kalo kami ada ide…kami akan mejeng di fandom ini…

Feathers: Yaa, sebagai penutup fic gaje ini…kami persembahkan band sehari jadi, The Devils!

***Jreng!***

Sae Kurosawa (Fatal Frame 2), Handmaiden girls (Fatal frame 3), Sakuya Haibara (Fatal Frame 4)

Sae: Kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu asal jadi, harap didengarkan! Music!

Sakuya: ***Jreng!*** main gitar (gitar buat anak kecil yang senarnya dari plastic)

Handmaiden girls: *Nari*

Feathers: Band gila! Makasih udah mau baca… dan sampai jumpa! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!


End file.
